


the chaotic cohort of 1150

by laughtales



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, dumb teens, the parents when they were at school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtales/pseuds/laughtales
Summary: Vignettes of the Officer's Academy in 1150 when the parents of our favourite disasters were at school together..Ch 1: Lambert, Rodrigue, and Tiana at the local tavern
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the chaotic cohort of 1150

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. They're basically all original characters at this point. Hope you enjoy-

“Rodrigue, hurry up!” Lambert bellowed at the second floor with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently.

Rodrigue’s head popped out of the window. “Lower your voice!” he hissed and disappeared for another moment before dropping from the window and landing in the grass with the grace of a baby foal. “Are you trying to get us caught?”

Lambert puffed out his chest. “Well I wouldn’t if you didn’t take so long. What were you even doing?”

“Fixing my hair, unlike you.” Rodrigue scrunched his face at the wild mop on his prince’s head. “What.”

Reaching over, Lambert tugged out Rodrigue’s unnecessarily intricate ponytail and twisted it into a messy bun at the base of his neck, ignoring his friend’s indignant squawk. Lambert gave him a look. “You looked stupid. Come on, let’s go before Wilfred finds out.”

“Before I find out what?” Both of them startled at the sudden materialization of their redheaded friend by the stairs. Slowly, they turned around to his judgmental face. “Where do the two of you think you’re going?”

Rodrigue glanced at Lambert and gestured into the air. “A run. His Highness was getting antsy since he’s been banned from the training ground while they fix the pillars.”

A slighted look crossed Lambert’s face but he nodded anyways.

Wilfred raised an unimpressed brow. “Please, keep talking. I’m interested in hearing more of these flimsy excuses.”

Unsurprisingly, Lambert was the one to break the tension and spare them all the ensuing facedown. “Fine, fine, we’re going into town. Come on, Gautier, our first mission is next week; we’re just working off some anxious energy. It’s not like we’re asking you to come.”

Wilfred sighed and brought a hand to rub at his temple. “I’m not covering for you if you’re late tomorrow.”

“Great! Thanks, pal!” Lambert clapped him on the shoulder and hauled Rodrigue off. “Owe you one! Add it to the list!”

Wilfred watched them stride away and shook his head. He straightened out the wrinkles crumpled from Lambert’s hand and rolled his shoulder, hoping it wouldn’t bruise.

Ascending the stairs to the dorms with his mind running over the tactic lessons from that afternoon, he heard the telltale sounds of someone climbing out of a window and paused mid-step outside the door to stare.

Wilfred smirked before continuing on his way.

It’s none of his business and two headaches were more than enough to deal with. Plus, if that room’s occupant really was heading out to join them, he refused to get involved, even if the payoff of watching the unfolding antics was very appealing.

.

Rodrigue and Lambert talked over a hearty meal at the local tavern with a mug of ale to accompany them, conversation jumping from reminiscing to The Pillar Incident to thoughts about the upcoming mission.

Lambert was on his second ale when a ruckus exploded from the other side of the tavern and they spared each other a glance before going to see what the commotion was. Rodrigue pushed his way through the crowd with Lambert at his side. “What’s- holy mother of Seiros, is that _Tiana von Riegan_?”

They watched, dumbfounded, as the woman downed an ale with one hand and slammed a man’s arm into the table with the other.

She laughed joyfully as the crowd roared with excitement and a betting pool was swept to her. “So, who’s next?” Tiana scanned over the crowd airily and frowned when everyone looked away nervously. “No takers? Booooooo.”

By this time, Lambert had managed to pick his jaw off the floor and said far too loudly for Rodrigue’s liking, “Riegan?!”

Tiana perked up and caught sight of them just as Rodrigue slapped a hand over Lambert’s mouth. A grin spread on her face, instantly setting off both of their fight-or-flight instincts. “Well if it isn’t his Princeliness and Grass Stain.”

Rodrigue grimaced at the nickname. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, Grass Stain? Havin a drink and trashin’ these guys.” She flexed her arm and placed it in position. Tiana gestured to the empty seat across from her and made a beckoning motion with her finger. “Come on, boys, let’s have some fun.”

Rodrigue wanted to protest but Lambert had already slid into the seat and was rolling up his sleeves. “I apologize in advance if I hurt you. Rodrigue knows Faith magic; he’ll heal it,” he said, grasping her smaller hand in his.

Tiana grinned like a cat with cream, the greens of her eyes glinting in the candlelight. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Blaiddyd,” she replied with a confident smirk, testing her grip.

Someone tapped a fork against a glass and instantly, the table creaked under the weight of the match.

Tiana resisted for a whole ten seconds against Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd before he slammed the back of her hand into the table, laughing heartily while she shook out her arm in the aftermath.

“Just what I’d expect from a Blaiddyd! Bartender, another round of ale for me and my friends!” Three mugs arrived at the table and she handed both Lambert and Rodrigue one. “What about you Fraldarius? As good as your prince?”

Rodrigue swiped the mug out of her hand and chugged it in one swig before Lambert could stop him. Tiana thought she heard a hushed _oh boy_ under the prince’s breath.

“You’re on, Riegan,” he slurred, cheeks already two shades pinker, plopping down across from her and gripping her hand.

“That’s more like it."

Lambert facepalmed and politely set down the ale he was handed. One of them had to be sober enough to get them back to the monastery and it wasn’t going to be his friend. He watched in pity but mostly amusement as Rodrigue lost pathetically quickly, downed another drink, and demanded a rematch.

He lost that one too.

By the time Rodrigue was slurring and climbing on the table, Lambert decided they’d had enough and hauled Rodrigue off with an arm slung around his shoulder. Blessedly, Tiana was capable walking, navigating, and sneaking them back without getting caught.

.

“How’s your head, Rodrigue?” Lambert asked once class ended. He hadn’t failed to notice the amused smirk Wilfred sent them before class.

Rodrigue clutched his head and covered his eyes to block out the sun. “Killing me,” he groaned. “I’m not going out with you for a month. Had a crazy dream last night.”

“Dream?”

“I got trounced by Tiana von Riegan of all people.”

“Uh, yeah, about that-“

“Grass Stain!” Rodrigue flinched as Tiana appeared out of nowhere, slapped him on the back and shouted right into his ringing ear. “Had a great time last night. You’re so much more fun with a little alcohol in you!”

His head shot up to send Lambert a distressed look, hoping his friend and last night’s witness would deny what the Demon Woman was saying. To his great and gutting horror, Lambert only nodded pitying with a look that said _I tried to stop you_. 

Saints and Seiros, he’s never going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Entries will be added to this whenever inspiration strikes but I'm honestly just here to have fun.
> 
> I have brief introductions to the characters[ here](https://twitter.com/laughtales_/status/1281702007078899718?s=20). So much math was done to figure out their ages ;; [ retweet/like](https://twitter.com/laughtales_/status/1281701803466293249?s=20) this fic and maybe come talk to me about them? I have so many hcs XD


End file.
